


Inspiration

by ShiningFantasyStar



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Secret hobby, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: Of course Inseong wants to move in with his amazing boyfriend, but that might mean exposing his secret life of being a Pokemon fan fic writer, and he's not ready to let his boyfriend know yet (or ever?)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Round One: Ringing In The Fanfare





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt F010!
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I threw together, I know it's a little short >.<
> 
> *working title till I find something better*

Inseong arched his back, finally able to move from being stuck in his chair, glued to the bluish glow of the screen. Before him sat the twelve pages filled with words which absorbed his full attention as he edited - and he was finally done. He adjusted his glasses, touching his hair to find it dry, even though it was damp when he began. Normally he’d be irritated with himself; he got too absorbed with his work and forgot to use hair products. But today was an exception. The twelve pages before him mark the ending of his greatest work - the final chapter of the hottest, most anticipated work on the online pokemon cafe- his fanfiction. He pressed the ‘update chapter’ button, making sure to mark it as the final one and confirmed.

Freed from the stationary shackles of his secret hobby, he grabbed his phone, surprised to find messages from Youngbin. Shouldn’t he be working right about now? 

7:44pm Hey angel, I’ll be finished work early today. 

7:45pm Could we meet at the barbeque place? At 8:45?

8:15pm Seong?

…

How the hell did Inseong get so wrapped up, he didn’t hear his phone buzz? He checked the time, it wasn’t too late he could still make it. He scrambled a hasty reply and rushed into a change of date night clothes. His hair was fluffed up from air drying without the usual product- no way for him to straighten it now, so the next best thing was to improvise a look around curly hair. It was popular right? He swore he saw some idols on tv rocking a perm, maybe he could make it look good enough to pass as one. 

His usual half hour preparation was cut into a ten minute one, leaving his face little more bare than usual. He did what he could with his hair, making sure to hide his forehead. His black turtleneck complemented his soft beige blazer; looking softer than anticipated. He spritzed himself with a soft smelling spice perfume and rushed to leave, his glasses still adorning his nose.

8:33pm I’ll be a little late. Grab a table and I’ll see you there.

8:33pm [emoticon_sorry]

8:33pm I’m glad you can make it.. I know I didn’t  
give you much notice..  
Sorry angel!

8:34pm Don’t overthink it honeybear

Inseong rushed into the atmospheric barbeque place, searching for a sign of Youngbin in the dim light. A few scans of the entire restaurant while his eyes adjusted allowed Inseong to spot him; at the far left table. Youngbin sported his usual stripy, white, high collar shirt with his identification card loosely dangled around his neck; a telltale sign he just arrived from work. His black leather jacket hung snugly around the back of his chair and his helmet peaked from under it. Inseong took in the sight of him as he smoothly slipped into the opposing seat, exchanging a short greeting.

Youngbin’s eyes fondly gazed at Inseong’s face, a soft smile accompanying it. “I like the look. Didn’t expect to see you in glasses.”

Inseong instinctively touched his face, a light blush blooming in his cheeks. “I forgot I had them on,” he mumbled.

Youngbin chuckled lightly, "well I could sure spend the entire date gushing over how cute you look, but that's not why I called you here." 

The sudden shift in Youngbins' expression made Inseong writhe in his seat. The way his eyes focused, completely reverted his usual calming aura. He swallowed back his sudden nervousness and attempted to even out his voice: “What’s up Binnie?”

Before Youngbin could answer, the waitress arrived at their table; bringing an assortment of meats for their barbeque. Among them was Korean beef; if Inseong wasn't suspicious before, he sure was suspicious and on edge now. She smiled politely before disappearing back amongst the other tables, out of earshot. 

"Listen angel, the reason I asked you to meet up is because I need help-" 

"Oh my God! Are you sick? Wait no, you look fine- are you in debt?! Oh god Youngbin if you're in debt we can figure something out-" 

Youngbin moved his hand onto Inseong's, squeezing it with his strong, reassuring warmth. He caught scent of his cologne, fresh and familiar, working further to reassure Inseongs nerves. "I'm sorry I phrased it that way, but no it's neither. It's just, my landlord has decided that he wants higher rent because of my job. I declined and now he refuses to sign another year."

Inseong nodded thoughtfully, flipping the sizzling meat with care. "What an ass," he mumbled. 

"Right?" Youngbin chuckles, loosening up a bit. "-So I was thinking, maybe we're at a point in our relationship where we could move in together? Doesn't have to be your place, but it would be a start."

Inseong halts his actions. His head feels muffled and conflicted. Of course he wants to move further with Youngbin, hell, he'd marry him if he could. But there's something he has yet to tell him about-- the fandom, the fic writing, his following? How would he react knowing Inseong has such an unusual hobby, witnessing Inseong in his note covered room, scrambling for a way to finish off his fanfictions? Worst of all, how would he react to reading his work, realizing that much of his James x Brock fics are based on himself? 

Youngbin looks at him expectantly. Worry is hidden in his beautiful beige eyes. Inseong smiles, pushing past his worries, he can write while he works until he's ready to tell him, right? "Let's do it honeybear! When do you need to move in?" 

Youngbin visibly relaxed, "next Friday sound alright?" 

Waking up next to Youngbin everyday was a dream. The comfort and warmth of his arms around him made Inseong melt into a blissful, content state. Spending so much extra time together had put Inseong into a writing hiatus, but he was happy. Youngbin’s breakfasts were something Inseong would do anything for; the smell of steamed rice calling him from sleep. He sauntered into the kitchen, his fuzzy slippers making soft pit-pats on the tiled floor. His body collided with an object, too sleepy to realize it’s existence, making it unstable and toppling down.

“Whoah!” Youngbin yelped as Inseongs eyes fluttered open. Youngbin barely fixed the pile of boxes, making sure they were stable before checking on Inseong. “You alright, sleepyhead?” 

“Yeah, sorry… not used to the extra stuff yet.” He yawned through his sentence.

“It got pretty cramped, huh. How about we look for a bigger place angel?”

“I’m attached to here but, you're probably right.”

They ate kimchi fried rice and miso soup for breakfast, before Youngbin ran off to work, promising to text on his way home. 

The silence finally allowed Inseong to think, and to plan out his newest fic. He slipped out his notepad from the back of his nightstand and started to draft ideas. The way Youngbin looked at him after catching the boxes made his heart flutter- the image fresh in his mind. He drafted possible scenarios that he could use the scene in, or perhaps he should write a drabble? He slipped his glasses on, clambered up on his chair like a bird on a perch, and began to type.

His fingers danced across the keys, the sound was akin to a performance artist moving to the beat of the drums. Inseong’s whole body felt an itch of excitement, the new world he was building flooded his senses. This was it; he missed the feeling. And he only realized it now.

Without realizing it, he spent the day glued to his laptop ten thousand words into a new pokemon fanfiction. The hiatus really sparked the flame of inspiration in him, and he felt a great pride in his work.

Inseong startled to the sound of the door unlocking. He glanced at his phone cursing not getting a warning, only to find missed messages from Youngbin. His gut sank as he realized two grave mistakes; not only was the room a huge mess from his notes, but also he wrote Youngbin’s name all over the notes and his fic.

“Hey angel, I’m back,” Youngbin’s words reached Inseong as he closed the door. “Did you see my messages?”

“Ah, no,” Inseong calls back, rushing out the room, “I was busy.”

Youngbin pecks his lips, holding Inseong close. “Wanna order take out? Or did you cook something?”

“Take out sounds good,” Inseong mumbles, “what are you in the mood for?”

“Pasta?”

“Hmm, we were supposed to try that new place but.. I agree, pasta. The usual?” Youngbin nodded in approval and turned to head for the bedroom. Inseong clung onto his shirt tugging him back. “Um.. the room is a mess. It’s all work stuff so just get changed fast and try not to move anything?”

It was a blatant lie. Inseong tried to stop his teeth from chattering, an obvious sign that he was lying, and smiled. Youngbin humed softly but didn't question it, leaving Inseong to order their food.

It took Inseong no more than five minutes to order their food. Five more passed and Youngbin was still in their room. Inseong tried to negotiate with himself, but his fears took over and he peeked into the bedroom. Youngbin was hunched over the desk, shirtless, reading through the scattered notes. 

“Ah don’t read those!” Inseong busted in, panic and urgency causing him to flail around.

Youngbin visibly startled, caught in the act. “Sorry Seong, I just saw my name and got curious. I didn’t know you wrote.” He looked apologetic.

“Yeah.. I like to. Do you find it weird?” Inseong bit his lip.

“Have I been your inspiration? I think that’s kind of cute,” he smiled with his big supportive smile. “It’s a hobby that suits you well.”

“Youngbin-” Inseong smiles and leaps at him. “I’m so relieved. I've been wanting to share this with you for a while but got too nervous.”

Youngbin hugs him tight, “I’d never judge you, angel. Could I read some, sometime?”

“Of course! You can give me opinions and ideas. Though you already inspire me so much,” Inseong chuckles to himself. “But I promise my works don’t usually involve James talking directly to you.”

They laugh and kiss again, hands held tightly together.


End file.
